


Temper

by Ozpin_Lover_MP



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, a teacher is being an asshole and Ozpin fires them basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozpin_Lover_MP/pseuds/Ozpin_Lover_MP
Summary: The only time Beacon students ever see Ozpin lose his temper is when he had to fire Professor Drishe. This is what happened.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lieu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieu/gifts), [Mint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint/gifts).

> This fic was inspired by a HC made up by Lieu and Mint on discord.

Professor Ozpin suspected that something was off with Professor Drishe's classes. His student grumbled about her, and many performed poorly in tests. But it wasn't just that. Some students seemed to be afraid of her. 

Which wasn't all that uncommon in fairness. Everyone had a teacher they were somewhat scared of at some point. It's just that something about this… made Ozpin somewhat uncomfortable. He was worried about the safety of his students. 

He sighed as turned over a page of his paperwork. He had no proof. No reason to believe Mrs Drishe was doing anything wrong. He'd already sent a surprise inspector to her class twice this term. Any more would be suspicious. 

Still, it was unfortunate that Mrs Violet, of team MAUV, had had a complete meltdown about going to Mrs Drishe's class. She had been found crying in the bathroom by her friends and was now talking to the school counsellor. Hopefully, it was all some misunderstanding about forgotten homework or something. Huntsmen and huntresses tended to have mental health issues- partly due to the nature of their work- and it wasn't uncommon for people to get overly stressed.

Something still felt off. 

Ozpin rubbed his forehead. He was tired. He was probably just jumping to conclusions. 

Getting up, he wandered over to the lift. He should get some rest. The paperwork would still be here tomorrow morning. Glynda would kill him if he stayed up till one in the morning above everything else. 

… 

Ozpin awoke no less than six times that night. Gasping, shaking, he couldn't get the image of Salem out of his head. Salem, furious, raising her hand… 

At six in the morning, he gave up and went to find some breakfast in the staff kitchen. No point in trying to sleep now. He had other things to worry about. Like Mrs Drishe. Not Salem. 

"Bad night?" Bartholomew asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table, marking papers and drinking coffee. Ozpin wondered if Bartholomew had slept at all. 

Ozpin nodded, plonking himself down next to Barty whilst his brioche warmed in the microwave. 

"Hey, " Barty placed a hand on Ozpin's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" 

Ozpin shook his head. "It's alright, I have other things to worry about. Like paperwork, team MAUV, Mrs Drishe…" 

Barty frowned. "I heard about what happened with Violet yesterday. Most unfortunate. Have you had a chance to speak with her yet?" 

Ozpin shook his head. "I only know what I heard from Glynda. Maybe I should speak to her though. Make sure she's alright…" 

Barty nodded. "I gave her the work for my lesson and told she could work from the library or her room. She was obviously in no state to come to class afterwards, "

Ozpin nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Maybe I'll ask to speak with her this afternoon- it will give her an excuse not to go to Mrs Drishe's lesson, which might alleviate some of her stress?" 

… 

Ozpin decided to meet Miss Violet in the summer garden. He thought it would be less intimidating than asking her to come to his office. 

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" a quiet voice asked.

Ozpin looked up from his hot chocolate. Violet was there, scuffing her shoes. As per her name, her hair was a brilliant violet. Her dress matched, although covered in beautiful white flowers. "Why don't you come and sit down, " Ozpin offered. "The garden is quite pretty at this time of year, " 

Violet obligingly sat down. "Am I in trouble sir?" She asked quietly. 

"Why would you be in trouble?" Ozpin asked. 

Violet chewed her lip. "I made a scene yesterday- my teammates missed a lesson because of me. I'm truly sorry it won't happen again-" 

"You're not in trouble, " Ozpin broke in, "certainly not for having emotions. Everyone has their moments sometimes, " 

Violet nodded silently. 

"What do you think of the flowers?" Ozpin asked conversationally. Before Violet could reply he put in- "I like the blue ones. Small, pretty, you would never know how much they struggle to survive. Each plant must fight for sunlight, fight not to be choked by the weeds… you would never know by merely looking at them, " 

"But what if they don't survive?" Violet asked quietly, "what if they are struggling for sunlight, and the weed choking them is what finishes them off, "

"Then it's the gardener's job to help, " Ozpin replied, "to remove the weed and help the flower back into the sunlight, " 

"But what if the weed is prettier- more important than the plant itself!" Violet burst out, "What if it's the flower that should be uprooted to make sure the so-called weed can flourish to its fullest potential!" 

"Violet, " Ozpin said gently, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" 

Violet shook her head. "No sir, " 

"Well, if ever you want to, my door is always open,"

… 

It was the next day after class that Violet came to Ozpin's office of her own accord. 

"Can I help you?" Ozpin asked kindly. 

Violet looked at the floor. "I-" she began, "I-" and then she burst into tears. 

Ozpin gently guided her to a chair and gave her a box of tissues he kept on hand for occasions like this. 

"I'm sorry I just-" Violet cried into a tissue, "she did it again- it's stupid it doesn't matter- we have aura to protect ourselves-" 

"Who did what?" Ozpin asked gently. 

"Mrs Drishe hit one of my friends!" Violet burst out. 

Ozpin blanched. Mrs Drishe had WHAT!?

Then Violet realised what she had said and went back to crying. "Please believe me, " she sobbed, "I promise I'm telling the truth- don't expel me-" 

"I believe you, " Ozpin said immediately. 

Violet looked up at him shocked. "You- believe me?" 

Ozpin nodded. "I know you wouldn't lie about something like this. Now, why don't you take a few deep breaths- you can have some hot chocolate if you like- and tell me what's going on?" 

A few minutes later Violet had calmed down enough to actually talk normally. "It's really not that bad, " Violet started, "she doesn't hit us often. And I have no reason to be scared, my aura would protect me. And she only hits people who deserve it-" 

"No one ever deserves to be hit, " Ozpin interrupted. "Not for missing homework, not for failing a test, never, " 

Violet looked away. "I guess- I'm more just… scared of being around her. Mrs Drishe reminds me that I'm a failure. That I'll never be a proper huntress-" Violet choked up again, "she's the teacher who helped me see that I'm the weakest of my team, that I'm letting the other down…" 

"Oh Violet, " Ozpin said softly, "you're not a failure. You're incredibly brave. All your other teachers say that you are a lovely student. Hard-working, polite, talented… that doesn't sound like failure to me, " 

"But G-Grimm studies is the most important subject- if I fail it I'll be putting my entire team at risk on the field for not knowing what's going on- I'll be a liability-" 

The more Violet talked, the more angry Ozpin became. How dare Mrs Drishe… how dare she! As soon as he was able to, he was firing her. Right now Violet needed him though. And Ozpin needed to know exactly what he was dealing with. 

… 

Ozpin found that he was shaking slightly when Violet eventually left. Not in fear, but in fury. How dare Mrs Drishe hurt his students! The nerve! The cruelty!

Ozpin took a deep breath to calm himself down. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Okay. He had a job to do. 

He stormed out of his office, and into the elevator. It didn't take long to get the courtyard. Teachers and students parted his way, sensing his anger. They were probably surprised. Very few had seen Ozpin angry before. 

Mrs Drishe was in the middle of the courtyard, talking with some other teachers. It was lesson change over time, so many students were milling about. Ozpin didn't care. He was going to fire Mrs Drishe now. 

"Mrs Drishe, " he said, doing his best to appear calm. He may have said that with more force than needed, but no matter. It had the desired effect. 

"Professor Ozpin, " Mrs Drishe replied, "what brings you out of your castle on this fine day?" 

"You're fired, " Ozpin simply said. 

Mrs Drishe stared at him for a second. Then she started to screech: "I'm fired! Now just hang on a moment- who do you think you are-" 

"The headmaster, " Ozpin interjected coolly. 

Some students were watching now. Ozpin didn't care. Mrs Drishe had it coming. 

"You can't fire me!" Mrs Drishe yelled, "It's the middle of term- who would take my place!?" 

Ozpin looked around. Peter, one of the TAs, was standing slightly off to the side, watching what was going on. "Port, " Ozpin called out, "You've been promoted to teacher- you'll start teaching Grimm studies as soon as you're able, " 

Mrs Driche looked like she might blow a fuse. "Him!? He's barely qualified to teach! He's only just finished his training! How can you give him my job?" 

"He's more qualified than you, " Ozpin spat. 

There were some "oohs" from the crowd. 

Mrs Drishe raised her hand, ready to strike, but Ozpin caught it. 

"You will not hit me, any member of staff or any student ever again. Now get the fuck out of my school before I call the police to remove you, " 

There were cheers from the crowd, as Mrs Drishe screeched like a dying Griffon. 

Maybe Ozpin would have to call the police. She didn't seem very keen on leaving on her own. 

… 

"We should offer free therapy to the students who were taught by her, " Ozpin mused. He and Glynda were sitting in his office. 

Glynda sighed. "I wish we could- but with what funding?"

"Well, we are suing Mrs Drashi. The least she can do is pay for any damages she caused the students, " 

Glynda nodded. "Perhaps, "


End file.
